elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolstering the Ranks
Background It's been suggested that the Dawnguard could use the help of a man named Florentius, a former Priest of Arkay. I need to speak with Isran to find out if he knows where Florentius might be. Walkthrough Speak with Sorine Jurard after returning to Fort Dawnguard with Dexion Evicus. She tells the Dragonborn to ask Isran about recruiting Florentius Banius. Isran is reluctant at first, but relents, saying Florentius resides in Ruunvald, located in the mountains east of Shor's Stone and north of Riften. Ruunvald Excavation Upon locating Ruunvald Excavation, Volk's Journal can be found outside in a tent hinting at something amiss with the ruins. All of the Vigilants that had been working on the ruins have been subjugated and will attack the Dragonborn on sight. Head inside and down the wooden ramp, past the crate with Discovering Ruunvald, Vol I atop, and defeat the two Vigilants. Proceed north into the tunnels and past the crates and a cart that contains 3 pieces of Malachite Ore. Kill two more Vigilants and head on past a tripwire that sets off an oil trap. Two chests can be found at various point through the tunnel. The tunnel ends and opens up into a cavern with two more Vigilants and a Husky. Head down the ramp and dispatch the enemies. Some leveled potions can be found on the western wall and a malachite ore vein under the ramp. Discovering Ruunvald, Vol II can be found atop a crate next to a bed roll by a large stone pillar. Proceed into the next tunnel and to the east and down the wooden ramp past another chest. Defeat another Vigilant and husky and head onwards through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel another cavern will open up with a ramp leading deeper into the cave. Another Vigilant is posted here and Discovering Ruunvald, Vol III can be found on a table. Proceed through the tunnels and past the pressure plates that are linked to crossbows. The tunnel opens up into another large cavern that is the main entrance to the ancient ruin itself. Volk, four Vigilants and a husky can be found here. Cross the bridge and head down the wooden ramps to the floor level. A small sleeping area with a chest can be found on the eastern wall. To the south is an archway that leads into the Ruunvald Temple. Ruunvald Temple Upon entering the tunnels, head straight to the candlelit area where the book Minorne can be found. Proceed south to the large cavern where Florentius is being held in a cage while being attacked by Minorne, Moric Sidrey, and a Vigilant. Killing Minorne results in the death of all remaining charmed vigilants. After defeating them, check Minorne for a key to Florentius's cell. After a brief "discussion" with Arkay, Florentius will agree to assist the Dawnguard and will head to Fort Dawnguard. This completes the quest. Journal Bugs *You must start this quest before completing Touching the Sky . Otherwise, any attempt to speak with Isran will cause him to call the Dawnguard together and trigger the start of Kindred Judgment , making it impossible to ask him about Florentius. Appearances * Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests